


Ниже пояса

by neun_geschichten



Series: hydra husbands [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они встречаются в спортзале каждую неделю в одно и то же время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ниже пояса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Below the Belt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954406) by [prozacplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacplease/pseuds/prozacplease). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3295274)

Они встречаются в спортзале каждую неделю в одно и то же время. Иногда Роллинз опаздывает на пару минут. Например, сегодня. Когда он заходит - Рамлоу уже там, заматывает руки.  
\- Решил, что ты зассал и не придешь, - говорит Брок, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.  
\- Такое когда-нибудь было? - возражает Джек, бросая сумку на пол. Рамлоу только пожимает плечами. Разминает руки, проверяя ленты, и, удовлетворенный результатом, опускает их по швам.  
\- Ну, в прошлый раз я тебе хорошо навалял, подумал, может, ты не рискнешь больше драться со мной.  
Подходя ближе, Роллинз закатывает глаза. Ему и правда на той неделе надрали жопу, но обсуждать он это не намерен. Вместо этого Джек смотрит, что надето на Рамлоу: старая армейская футболка с низко оторванными рукавами и компрессионные спринтеры.   
\- Ты во что, блядь, нарядился? - спрашивает он, кивая вниз.  
\- Компрессионка. Ускоряет кровоток, - объясняет Рамлоу как для идиота.  
\- Их носят под одеждой, педик гребаный.  
Несмотря на оскорбление, Роллинз пялится на подтянутые бедра Рамлоу и думает о том, как ему хочется их раздвинуть. У Брока, безо всяких сомнений, охуенное тело.  
\- Не педик. - говорит Рамлоу. - Просто знаю, что их вид вызывает дискомфорт. Психологическая атака.  
Дискомфорт - не то слово. Если только он не имеет в виду спарринг со стояком. Потому что это - определенно сраный дискомфорт.  
\- Сдается мне, ты нарываешься на трах, - говорит Роллинз, заматывая руки. - Долго ждал, да? Уже не терпится, но попросить гордость не позволяет.  
Рамлоу усмехается, но это больше похоже на какой-то оскал. Он щурится, глаза темнеют. Роллинз разрывает зрительный контакт и сосредотачивается на лентах. И тогда Рамлоу в пару шагов разделяет расстояние между ними.  
\- Что? - спрашивает Джек, поднимая взгляд.   
Они стоят достаточно близко, чтобы схватиться, но вместо этого Рамлоу бьет его головой в лицо. Боль острая и застает врасплох, но Роллинз быстро приходит в себя. Не обращая внимания на кровь, стекающую по лицу, он набрасывается на Рамлоу и почти рычит:  
\- Ебаный гондон.  
Тот хохочет, как псих. Получил, что хотел. Роллинз так и не успел нормально замотать руки, но ему все равно. Он остервенело колотит Рамлоу, и они яростно борются на матах, сплетаясь в непонятный клубок рук и ног. Кровь из носа Джека капает Броку на вспотевшее лицо. Что-то в разбитой морде Роллинза заводит его. Пот, кровь, раздраженные хрипы и рычание. Это дико и возбуждающе.   
\- ...тупой ебаный педик, - запыхавшись выплевывает Роллинз, не прекращая бить.  
У Рамлоу нет возможности ударить в ответ, он может только блокировать удары и пытаться выбраться из-под Роллинза. Они переворачиваются, когда Броку, наконец, удается получить преимущество и изо всех сил приложить Роллинза спиной о маты.  
\- Как я тебя раздраконил, - удовлетворенно говорит он.  
Он безумно доволен собой, потому что обычно Роллинз дерется не так агрессивно. Из них двоих он спокойнее во всех смыслах. Но не сегодня.  
\- Ты разбил мне ебаный нос, - Джек сплевывает, зубы окрасились кровавой слюной.  
\- Не ссы, он не сломан, - журит Рамлоу. - Хотя вся эта кровища, конечно, хороша.  
Он седлает Роллинза, усаживаясь ему на промежность. За время спарринга его спринтеры облепили бедра, и тонкий, облегающий материал ничуть не скрывает его полутвердый член.  
\- Ты маньяк, - говорит Роллинз, тяжело дыша.  
Рамлоу сипло смеется, а потом протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем по глубокому шраму на скуле Джека. В выпуклом рубце скопилась кровь. Рамлоу слизывает ее со своего пальца. Подозрительное затишье в их драке исчезает в тот же момент. Роллинз быстро и резко разворачивается и бьет Рамлоу в челюсть так сильно, что тот отлетает в сторону.  
Его рот наполняется кровью из прокушенного языка. Они дерутся как животные, яростно, постоянно матерясь. Обычно все по-другому, не так бешено. Роллинз бьет Рамлоу в солнышко, сильно, что вышибает дух. Брок резко всасывает воздух, когда Джек заламывает ему руку за спину.  
\- Свободной рукой можешь стучать, - говорит Роллинз, сильнее заводя руку между лопаток.  
Рамлоу орет от боли, но вместо того, чтобы постучать по мату, показывает Роллинзу фак.  
\- Ты серьезно? - спрашивает Джек.  
Свободной рукой он хватает спринтеры Рамлоу, ущипнув кожу, оттягивает и отпускает, щелкает его резинкой. Брок рычит, все еще пытаясь нормально вдохнуть.   
\- Не прикидывайся, будто не хочешь, педик сраный.  
Роллинз просовывает руку между ног Рамлоу и хватает его за яйца, сжимает достаточно сильно, что тот вскрикивает. И, как показывает наблюдение, его боевой друг в лосинах уже достиг полной эрекции.  
\- Ты такой пидор. Смотреть противно, - говорит Роллинз.  
Он чувствует, как Рамлоу начинает тереться о его руку, и убирает ее. Он все еще зол на него из-за носа, Брок вообще какой-то особенно поехавший сегодня. Джеку не нравится вся эта херня. Но она нравится Рамлоу - он позволяет себя трахнуть, только если сперва выбить из него всю дурь.  
\- Ничего не будет, пока не постучишь по мату.  
\- Пошел на хуй.  
Роллинз снова закатывает глаза. Но ничего, у него пока даже не стоит. Подобная борьба не производит на него такого эффекта, как на Рамлоу. Он хватает того за задницу, чувствуя, как мышцы напрягаются под прикосновением. Роллинз наконец-то чувствует, как дергается в штанах его член. Спасибо, блядь, этим обтягивающим штанишкам.  
Рамлоу рычит и дважды шлепает по мату ладонью. Роллинз тут же выпускает его из рук и наблюдает, как Брок на мгновение сгибается пополам. Потом он переворачивается на спину, прижимая к груди вывернутую руку.   
\- Ты как дите малое, - говорит Роллинз, стягивая шорты.  
Он обхватывает член рукой и пару раз двигает по стволу. Рамлоу лежит, опираясь на локти, и смотрит, очертания его собственного члена очень хорошо просматриваются сквозь ткань спринтеров. Роллинз подползает ближе к нему. Рамлоу поднимает на него взгляд и выжидающе открывает рот. Джек хватает за самые длинные пряди его дурацкой прически, и Рамлоу морщится от слишком сильной хватки в волосах, но его рот растягивается в улыбке, когда Роллинз пару раз шлепает его членом по щеке.   
\- Давай, открывай, - приказывает Роллинз, сжимая пальцы в волосах и оттягивая.  
Рамлоу подчиняется. Джек касается головкой члена его языка. Брок не двигается, просто смотрит на него и видимо ждет дальнейших инструкций. Иногда Джеку нравится, чтобы ему отсасывали. Иногда ему нужно больше контроля, чем обычно.   
Он немного разжимает пальцы в волосах Брока, но не отпускает совсем.  
\- Соси, - говорит Джек.  
Рамлоу придвигается и обхватывает губами его член. Джек тихо вздыхает, и Рамлоу бы улыбнулся, но только не с набитым ртом. По его щеке течет слюна, пока он двигает головой вперед и назад. Роллинз не может сдержаться и толкается глубже, чувствует, как кончик носа Рамлоу касается его живота, а головка члена упирается тому в глотку. Брок давится, на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
\- Давай, шлюшка, - хмыкает Джек. Ну, может, эта херня ему все-таки немного нравится.  
Прокушенный язык ноет, пока Рамлоу с влажными звуками вылизывает им толстый ствол. И Джек может кончить вот прям так.  
Что-то невероятно удовлетворяющее есть в том, чтобы смотреть, как твой командир отсасывает тебе. Ресницы Рамлоу мокрые от слез, а с подбородка свисает ниточка слюны. Джеку кажется, что Брок выглядит несколько жалко.  
\- О, Рамс, - он вытаскивает член из его рта с влажным причмокиванием.  
\- Заткни хлебальник, - говорит Рамлоу, утирая щеку рукой.  
Роллинз дотягивается до кармана шорт и достает тюбик смазки с резинкой. Рамлоу удивленно вскидывает брови.  
\- Да ладно, - ухмыляется он.  
\- Я не собираюсь трахать тебя без всего. Кто знает, где твоя жопа побывала.  
Честно говоря, Рамлоу это немного расстраивает. Он рассчитывал, что Роллинз придавит его мордой в пол и грязно трахнет. Но нет, похоже его ждет романтика и вся херня. Так что когда ему говорят снять штаны и встать на четвереньки, Рамлоу отказывается.   
Роллинзу не надо гадать, он мгновенно просчитывает это упрямство и понимает, что лучше зайти с другого угла. Отложив все барахло, он снова накидывается на Рамлоу, хватая его за плечи, и несколько раз швыряет его на маты. Брок яростно сопротивляется, но его член все так же стоит.   
В итоге Роллинз заставляет Брока лечь на живот, крепко сжимая пальцами его шею. Второй рукой он срывает с него спринтеры. Рамлоу ругается сквозь зубы и пытается подняться, но Роллинз крепко его держит. Его терпение лопнуло.  
\- Ты ебаный уебок, - выплевывает Рамлоу.  
Джек хлестко бьет его по жопе, а потом грубо раздвигает ягодицы свободной рукой. Рамлоу выгибается навстречу. Он хочет, хоть и пытается скрыть это.  
\- Лежать, - приказывает Роллинз, он предупреждающе сжимает шею Брока, а потом отпускает.   
Рамлоу остается разложенным на мате, пока Джек открывает тюбик и смазывает пальцы. Его до боли напряженный член зажат между его телом и матами.  
Джек ставит его на четвереньки, снова раздвигает ягодицы и дразняще поглаживает анус кончиками пальцев. Рамлоу хочет, было, снова наехать на него, сказать, чтобы перестал тормозить, но в этот момент в его заднице оказываются два пальца.  
\- Ау, мать твою! - орет он, ссутулив плечи.  
\- Не зажимайся, - спокойно говорит Роллинз.  
Мышцы конвульсивно сжимаются вокруг его пальцев, и Джек несколько мгновений просто любуется этой развратной картиной, прежде чем начать двигать ими.   
Рамлоу сжимает зубы, захлебываясь стоном. Роллинз не особенно нежен, но в то же время пытается простимулировать его простату. Спустя пару минут Брок полностью расслабляется и стонет так, будто ему действительно хорошо. Роллинз не теряет времени. Рамлоу один из самых нетерпеливых людей, которых он знает, к тому же они тут не на целый день.   
Джеку бы хотелось никуда не торопиться, заняться с Рамлоу нормальным, чувственным сексом. Его бесит, что вместо прелюдии он вынужден пиздить его и унижать. Но это единственный способ его трахнуть.  
Роллинз вытаскивает пальцы и раскатывает по члену презерватив. Смазывает себя и трется головкой о задницу Рамлоу.  
\- Давай, - стонет Брок. Его трясет от возбуждения и стыда.  
\- Ну и жадная же ты сучка, - говорит Роллинз, проскальзывая членом между мокрых ягодиц.  
Он слегка отодвигается, а затем без предупреждения входит на всю длину. Рамлоу орет. Два пальца ни хуя не похожи на целый гребаный член. Тело отзывается, но и боль он тоже чувствует. И ему это нравится.   
\- Блять, блять... ох...  
Рамлоу стонет, член Джека внутри просто огромный, практически раздирает его надвое. Ему кажется, что только так можно дать в задницу. Роллинз ждет несколько секунд, а потом покрепче перехватывает его за бедра и начинает двигаться.   
\- Боже, ты такой узкий, - говорит Джек. Он сдерживает всхлип, глядя как его член снова и снова исчезает в заднице Рамлоу. В этой скользкой, упругой, тесной заднице.  
\- Трахни меня, - подгоняет Рамлоу. - Джек...  
Роллинз облизывается и чувствует вкус крови из разбитого носа. Ему нравится, как Рамлоу зовет его по имени, когда он его трахает. Слышится какая-то особенная интонация, которой нет в любое другое время. Джек наваливается на Брока, прижимаясь к его потному телу. Это позволяет ему загнать член в Рамлоу по самые яйца, и тот громко стонет в ответ.  
Джек ничего не может поделать. Его кроет от возбуждения и... чего-то более глубокого. К этому примешивается запах свежего пота, то, как Брок сжимается вокруг его члена каждый раз, когда он выходит из него. Он наклоняется и целует его затылок, хотя на самом деле хочется в губы.   
\- Ты просто охуенный, - бормочет он. - Ты близко?  
Он прихватывает шею Брока зубами, и того прошивает дрожью.  
\- Да... блядь...  
С его члена капает смазка, и Брок знает, что долго не продержится. Удовольствие тяжелым клубком собирается внизу живота и быстро набирает обороты. Роллинз уже тоже на грани; он больше не может сдерживать хрипы и тихие стоны. Когда он кусает Рамлоу за шею, тот охает от удивления. Джек не прокусывает кожу, но зубами упирается в позвонок. Рамлоу рычит от боли, и Роллинз чувствует себя каким-то доминирующим львом. Брок не выдерживает. Для него это слишком.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, - он задыхается словами.  
Это единственное, что он может сказать, и в следующий момент спускает на маты. Его трясет от силы оргазма, и он скулит как течная сука.  
Роллинзу нужно еще немного, он оставляет шею Брока в покое, перехватывает его за талию и сжимает, снова целуя. Тяжело дышит ему в ухо, движения становятся беспорядочными, ритм сбивается.  
Он стонет и утыкается лицом в изгиб между шеей и плечом Брока, сотрясаясь в оргазме. Удовлетворение не такое сильное, как если бы он кончил в Рамлоу без презерватива, но все равно приятно.  
С кончика носа Брока капает пот, когда Роллинз, наконец, замирает. Несколько минут он не выпускает его из объятий, все так же крепко держит Брока, когда тот дотягивается и треплет его по руке. Роллинз отодвигается, и Рамлоу натягивает шорты, будто ничего не произошло.   
\- Нас следующей неделе в то же время? - спрашивает он, поднимаясь на ноги. Он отмахивается от Роллинза, который подает руку, чтобы он помог ему подняться.  
\- Конечно, - говорит Джек. - Хороший спарринг всегда надо планировать заранее.   
Рамлоу улыбается, и Роллинз тоже не может сдержать улыбки. Они оба как из ада выползли. Но любой, кто попадется им навстречу, решит, что они просто как обычно отлично позанимались. 

**Author's Note:**

>  


End file.
